Breathe Your Name
by Verlorenne
Summary: Years after, Rin has grown into a woman. Now she realizes the difference in her body as well as feelings. Sesshomaru has his own share of hidden feelings. A sensual erotica with RinxSesshomaru.
1. the first

Breathe Your Name (i)

* * *

In the deep forest, a conversation between a beautiful girl with fair skin and a green demon was overheard. The human girl was Rin, now seventeen, fully blossoming into womanhood. Her transition was quite extraordinary, though her small face and big rounded eyes still carried youthful vitality. Either way, anyone, at least a normal human male, who would have seen her would have called her attractive--her almond-shaped hazel eyes teased the viewer every time she innocently laughed. There was this excitement and wildness in her eyes that only could be explained by her past adventures. She also grew taller, for her kimono barely reached her knees. However, Rin never did show care for her appearance, probably due to her two male companions who witheld any comment on her looks. Jaken almost always refused to admit her beauty; without practicality, her pretty face had no benefit to him or his master. For Sesshomaru, there was never a single comment on her appearance or herself overall to begin with. Instead, Rin let her hair hang loose and brushed it down with her fingers if she needed to. The natural curls somehow did the magic and created a relaxed, untamed bed-hair look. In addition, the darkness of her smooth long hair complemented her own pale yet firm skin. Her long, fragile limbs gradually outgrew the sleeves and the entire cloth slightly slipped from her shoulders. Starting from last year, her breasts had grown and cleavage showed by the crossed portion of her kimono. As Jaken continued to talk about the appearance of a new demon, she twisted her lean torso to stretch and laid across the rock she was sitting on.

"Jaken-sama, so what's the village like?" Rin asked, encircling the air with her forefinger.

"Why do you even ask, human girl! Well, I do suppose that's where you all little rascals belong, hmph!" Jaken was, as always, triumphant with his authority over Rin without Sesshomaru.

"But I barely remeber what it was like--it's really vague. I mean we do pass by it, but it seems, it seems so foreign..." Rin sighed. She didn't look towards Jaken, who shook his head and cross his arms in sympathy. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Hmmmph! From what I heard, they live in small huts with their family. And the humans farm--"

"Family?" Rin cut him sharply.

"Don't you dare cut me, you rude..!!"

"Family? Like father and mother and brother?" She sat up and jerked her head upwards in half excitement and half curiosity.

"Yes, they live together!! They have 'marriage' and..."

"Marriage?"

"Two lovers, hehemph, join in reunion and they have children..." Jaken blushed and turned away to avoid the subject.

"Oh, please continue, Jaken-sama! I want to remember what my family was like!" Rin pleaded, holding Jaken's hands. Jaken hesitated to tell her the truth about her being abandoned.

"Well, uh--"

Then Sesshomaru entered, his eyes threatening and menacing as ever. Jaken looked him up in surprise, not knowing what caused his anger. He stepped back, holding his staff defensively.

"Sesshoma..." Jaken opened his lips, before he was again interrupted by Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped up towards him. She now reached near his chin and looked into his radiant golden eyes. Greeting him politely, Rin started asking about the whereabouts of a new demon Sesshomaru was after. As Jaken observed, Sesshomaru was still not content but his tense expression was indeed relaxed. _That mortal girl...._

"So, Sesshomaru-sama, what happened to that snake demon? Is he still around, of course, I'm not doubting your skills, sir. But he is in fact one of the stronger demons in this area. I heard that he killed many villagers and now they send him an offering every month, a virgin girl that he can feast on" Jaken explained, eager to please.

"Jaken, that is none of your concern." Sesshomaru threw pieces of dark flesh in the fire. Jaken opened his mouth wide in a smile.

"Well, of course, Sesshomaru-sama! You are magnificent! Jaken is again impressed, you have slayed him alive!!" He jumped up and down in a parade. Rin giggled joyfully and eating the remaining bread.

"That is only a part of him. He will regenerate." Sesshomaru said in a monotone.

"Rest assured, my Lord! No one can ever defeat you!" Jaken laughed, and the night went on.

* * *

At night, Rin heard a groan. It was soft yet deep. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand over his torso. Blood was seeping through his garment, and she woke up in terror.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your..!" Sesshomaru quickly covered Rin's mouth and gave a sharp stare. Rin gulped and nodded. It wasn't too serious because he was already healing, but he had never been attacked or injured before. This made Rin worry and she brought a piece of cloth to cover it. Sesshomaru pushed it away, and turned his head.

"Go back to sleep, Rin." He commanded in his usual monotone.

"But you're hurt!" She protested, forgetting her position.

"It was a cunning attack, but ineffective. He cannot injure me anymore than this." He spoke coldly, gathering his fingers to a fist. Rin saw him, and thought he was rather beautiful even with blood running through his abdomen. No, the blood actually added a mystical element to his presence, as if he had bathe himself in red wine. She knew her thoughts were running wild, but it was true--no matter how many times she looked at her master, he was perfect in every aspect. _The exotic beauty of a pure blood demon_. She thought that there is evidence behind all the myth about the silver god. Of course, she knew Sesshomaru wasn't a god, though he had the appearance of one. His gold eyes pierced through any creature or object; they were ruthless, brutal, and yet extremely seducive. There was always very little expression on his sharp, cold face. Rin always wondered how he'd look when he smiled, laughed, or even cried. Obviously, that wouldn't happen for another millenium. But tears would look so graceful on his luminous skin. She would have done anything to see it, but she hit the wall of reality. Who was she after all? A mere human girl who have only known, no seen him for couple of years and who would be dead and forgotten after several years. She must humble herself, yet it was so hard when such tempting deity himself stood by her every day. These were the thoughts she had gotten as a woman.


	2. the second

Breathe Your Name (ii)

Thank you for all those who have reviewed my first chapter. This will be a continued series (I'm estimating up to 10 chapters min) and will be updated in intervals of two weeks or less.

* * *

By morning, Sesshomaru looked as if nothing had happened. Everything seemed vague and dreamy to Rin but there was one moment which she couldn't simply forget. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair for the first time and said in his mesmerizing voice, "Go to sleep, Rin." Just with those words, she went back to sleep, which later she figured was due to some sort of spell Sesshomaru casted. Her ears still felt hot where he touched it last night. It was a foolishing thing to be aroused by such trivial matter.

The three were passing by a village when Jaken noticed a queer smell. _It's incense used for rituals, hmm. Can this be an omen_.... Jaken looked at Sesshomaru, who had noticed it too and normally would have disregard it, but found a familiar scent sharpening his senses. Using a cape to hide his demon features, he slid past the crowd of villagers. An old shaman was chanting spells to the snake demon in attempt to appease his anger and save the villagers from his continuous massacre.

"Oh, furious snake demon god! Release your anger! We will present you with a clean virgin to satiate your taste." The shaman closed her eyes and shook her entire body as if she were demon-possessed. By the alter there was a pot holding the snake demon's shedded skin.

"Ignorant humans! They do not realize he kills for his own pleasure, they call him a god and provide him a shrine!" Jaken shook his head as he spoke in his low tone. It was true. Humans no longer befriended demons as they used to decades ago. Demons became subjects of terror and darkness and in return, humans lived in fear of being attacked by them and served them as local gods or goddesses. Of course, demons took advantage of them and took women and children for food and entertainment. Sesshomaru was clearly aware of this social trend, and he did think of letting Rin go and live in the village sooner or later. However, there was an unknown barrier that delayed him from doing so.

Suddenly a young boy bumped into Rin and apologetically brushed her kimono.

"I'm very sorry, the ritual always brings in a lot of people....wow. What's your name?" The boy unknowingly stared at Rin from head to toe, examining her delicate figure and helplessly admiring it.

"I'm Rin." She said somewhat awkwardly; she wasn't used to talking to villagers or any other being besides Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Rin? Can you be the Rin I knew in childhood? I'm Sousuke!" He excitedly greeted her in amazement.

"Do you know me?" Rin backed away a little and noticed Sesshomaru and Jaken's stare. Sesshomaru moved on and left the crowd.

"Do you live anywhere else? Seems to me you're traveling, but you can definitely stay here! How are your parents?"

"My parents are dead, and excuse me, I must go!" Rin hurried off to catch up with them.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must've left before it happened. Wait, come visit again!" He grinned as she grew further away.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!" Rin breathed heavily, her breasts heaving. Sesshomaru didn't stop or look back to her but only spoke sternly.

"Rin. I want you to stay in this village. You don't have to follow me any longer."

The words dropped on her like a terrible bomb. Her ears became faint as if she didn't hear it. She tried hard to swallow and focus. Nothing worked. Her heart sank. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru in surprise but gradually nodded and turned away. Sesshomaru kept going away further away from her and Rin desperately held onto his clothes.

"Was it something I did, Sesshomaru-sama? If it is, please forgive me, I'll do anything to stay with you. I have no where else to go! Please, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin looked at Sesshomaru's eyes as she begged. His eyes were still unmoving and cold gold as ever. There was boundless depth in his eyes that couldn't be penetrated with her pathetic plea. His eyes only reflected the clear, innocent tears flowing from Rin's hazel eyes. In hers he saw her pain yet her loveliness. For the first time, he hesitated. He couldn't resist this beautiful creature he had been so accustomed for several years. _How foolish and weak_, he thought. He turned away once more, knowing Rin cannot disobey him further.

Rin sat there and cried for what seemed to be hours. She had no idea what just had happened. Was he planning this all along? So she did have no worth or value to begin with? This broke her heart more than anything. _The fact that she was useless to him until the end_--it killed her.

Finally, Sousuke noticed her, covered with dirt and tears after sun had set and ritual was long done. Her pale limbs were covered in dirt and the great contrast it provided made it seem somewhat sinful and wrong. There she was, an innocent, heavenly angel thrusted upon filthy earth, crying as if world had came to an end. Of course, he had no idea that it did end for her literally.

"Rin, stand up, come over to my house." He urged Rin, who shook her head violently while covered with tears. Then she fainted in exhaustion and was carried off to his house. Her body felt foreign to Sousuke, though he had slept with many other women before her. She was something more graceful, more sacred, and more vulnerable than any women. Her long neck was thrown back and revealed her fragile collarbones. It almost drove him mad not to kiss it. Instead, his eyes trailed along rest of her body and examined her beautiful curves.

When she woke up, she was standing in front of the bathtub. Sousuke's sister had provided new clothes and towel for her to use. Still vague of the memory of Sesshomaru leaving her, Rin slipped off her obi and kimono. She dipped her smooth legs inside and felt the hot buzz through her entire body. It felt good and soothing after all that crying. She finally let her entire body soak in rested her head by the tub.

What she didn't realize was that someone else was there, secretly stealing a look at her.


	3. the third

A sound came from behind the doors. Rin, alarmed, jerked back and looked for her towel.

"Who is it!" Her voice trembled in fear as the shame from nakedness hit her from the first time in her life.

"Rin, it's me." Sousuke appeared, looking apologetically. He tried keeping his head down, though he couldn't stop himself from blushing. The tub water was clear as ever, and her pale yet beautiful body reflected upon it was enough to keep Sousuke aroused.

"Pl..please, go away!" Rin put her arms around herself, feeling exposed.

"I..I brought you some oil. I thought it would make you feel better, you know, I mean, uh, after the tired day of crying. It's pure oil made from rose extract. It'll make you feel relaxed, I promise. I only meant it for your good." He held out a jar, and the scent flowed so strongly--a powerful, mesmerizing scent of crimson rose. Rin didn't know how to react, besides feeling dominated by the seductive elixir. She felt embarrassed for being scared of Sousuke. She realized he was indeed her friend after all, the only person left she knows after Sesshomaru abandoned her. Why, why did he abandon her? Was it that he secretly knew her love for her? Was her love too common and filthy for such a pure, elite demon? Did he hate her? She whimpered as crazy thoughts ran through her head. The rose oil scent was the only thing she relied on to make her stop think.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry for being scared. Would you give me some? It's...it's a beautiful scent." She closed her eyes as she spoke. She couldn't think straight anymore. Everything was going out of order. In midst of chaos, what else was there to rely on but beauty? Sousuke approached her with soft footsteps and grabbed a stool behind her. Rin blushed, knowing this was the first time ever a man had came close to her when she was naked. Yet if she could give Sousuke everything and he would take her, she would be okay. Finding a replacement for Sesshomaru, an unworthy one but one nonetheless, was better than losing the whole world. Maybe she would stay here. Maybe she would live like the humans. What is it to her that Sesshomaru left? The world means absolutely nothing.

Sousuke's touch surprised her. His fingers were soft yet firm on her delicate skin. He began rubbing the rose oil with his palm, gently enough to relax her shoulders. Now she tried to remain calm and breathe.

"Rin, your skin, it's really soft...May I?" Sousuke poured more oil onto his hands. His hands moved in a graceful way and slowly found their position around her thin arms and lean back. He went closer to her, an inch away from her neck as he smelled the scent of rose with her. The sensual mood was added by the night sky and the dim light of the room. Her breasts floated up the water, nipples hardened by arousal. Sousuke gazed at her very round, full breasts and began rubbing it with his hands. Her accentuated the nipples and cupped them with his two hands.

"No, please!"

Rin shuddered as she cried. Sousuke even pushed the breasts harder. Its perfect roundness reminded him of a peach; it tempted him with sweet-tasting, pink luxury.

"Ahh!!" Rin tried to push away from him. Then suddenly, he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against his skin. He force fed her the rose elixir, which actually was a sleeping poison. Trying to pull away, Rin lost control over her body as she lost herself to a deep sleep.

"Foolish girl, so beautiful. So tender yet so foolish." Now a dark shadow had appeared above Sousuke. Its menacing aura dominated the room with evil and filth. The shadow lacked a definite form but gradually made itself four arms that carried Rin's body and wrapped her inside his dark, black filth.

"The...the..black snake demon god!" Sousuke gagged as the remains of his darkness came out from his throat. He couldn't remember what had just happened. He saw rin at the festival..., then.....?

"You were useful, human. As my gift to you, I will not kill you. In fact, I have no need of killing any villagers. All I did wanted was that beautiful, pure demon god's body, Sesshomaru..." The black shadow disappeared out the window to the black sky. He carried Rin's naked body in half in triumph and half in frenzy.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Se..sehomaru-sama. Jaken will always follow his master's wise decisions, but is it really okay to leave Rin in the village?" He carried his staff nervously as he felt the loss of his companion's presence.

"...." Sesshomaru did not speak another word. Instead, the image of Rin from their departure ran through his head. She looked helpless without any defense. That poor girl, he thought. She had went through unnecessary troubles to be with the demons. She never complained when she had splinters from the woods or even when she was attacked by some reckless demons. She only smiled, chasing after her master, obediently, faithfully in such a loving way that Sesshomaru himself couldn't resist. Her companion to him was the last resort of his purity after showering in the blood of filthy demons. Rin was his temple, his sanctuary, his lover. When she cried after trying to be with them, her tears pierced through his cold, merciless heart. What had she become to him? He would never love her, for it was "unfit" for him to do so. Yet he would love her, because it was decidedly so. The years with her were the warmest time of his heart. There were many times when lust would overcome his body and he would cast a spell on himself to prevent the slightest damage for his young, innocent beauty. His efforts were a success in the beginning. After all those years, she had grown happy, if he may say so, with vitality and innocence fitting to her loveliness. Yet it eventually became a problem that she was _too _beautiful and finally made all his temperance and self-control meaningless. He had to leave her. That was the only way. Yes, may she never know the filth of his own lust. May she never see him again, for he would be unable to control his feelings, if she were to be here now.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that...that's a copy of the snake demon! He's...he's carrying Rin? Could it be that he is using his illusion to make you come fight him? Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken shrieked as he was the illusion in the corner of the tree. Sesshomaru looked sharply at his name and saw Rin captured by him. His angers became uncontrollable. As his fury grew, he turned around silently towards the direction of snake-demon's cave, where all the demons of his species will be waiting.


End file.
